gurrenlagannfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Moonlight Guidepost
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jeeha Village page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ultraprime2 (talk) 23:11, October 20, 2013 (UTC) re: Infobox Alterations Hi Moonlight Guidepost. As I noted in each of my edit summaries, you can find all the info about the new portable infobox at . If you have further questions, please contact the Community Support team by using the form at . JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 17:16, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. By the way, just a question: Why do you think was the ring the only thing that did not disappear with Nia, when even her wedding clothes disappeared with her? Justin Holland (talk) 18:00, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Nia's Ring I can get that, call me crazy, but for me its proof that one way or another, Simon will see her again in this life or the next, without the Spiral power. Justin Holland (talk) 18:35, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Or, this other theory I have that involves Lagaan's true origin and mission and the stars, if your interested.Justin Holland (talk) 18:53, September 14, 2015 (UTC) When I have the time. Justin Holland (talk) 02:11, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Image Change for Page: Simon I am the one changing the page image for Simon. Just like I did for Kamina and Lorgenome. The picture currently up there is a tiny, screenshot at best and a cut together mess at worst. People are even putting captions on the main picures which is ridiculous. The picture is not outdated, it's simply how he originally looked. Placing a post timsekip picture does not make it look better. Unless you can find a better picture that is bigger and shows more of his body/form or give the reason as you mentioned for your image's placement, I suggest you don't interfere.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 13:00, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Response There seems to be some inconsistencies in what you mentioned to me. I have seen little activity going on with this Wiki (besides you or Ultraprime) and even that activity lessens over time, so I don't know who this "we" group you are referring to. I don't know of these Anime Wikis "like yours", but I have seen multiple other anime wikis and they do not do what you have done. There are no captions under the main pictures describing what the character is doing. Just japanese literary naming or monikers. That includes other sites as well which avoid describing character actions in the main picture. It depends on the users, which means either you are generalizing your opinion or lying to me. Plus, what other solo images available are you talking about? If that were so, why didn't you just replace the main picture with one of those. I tried to give one that shows more of Simon's figure and persona. The arm was a meager summation of that as it also shows his drill that kicked off the events of the show. I did the same with Kamina and Lordgenome, so I don't get your problem with that. If you wanted the character mentioned in their most recent form, you should have just initially mentioned that instead of acting like your choice is some "objective" format that is naturally followed.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 21:35, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Response Alright then. I'm not going to discuss this any more than necessary. Smaller facial images it is. Just like with many other anime wikis.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 01:28, September 18, 2015 (UTC) What do you mean adoption? Justin Holland (talk) 21:54, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize your wikia’s and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 05:00, November 7, 2015 (UTC)